


every step (that i ran to you)

by patrichor



Series: sbi stories [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Brotherly Affection, Found Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Ideation, Temporary Character Death, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Video Game Mechanics, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, because i'm a softie who cant write hurt without comfort, briefly because again the character death is temporary, it doesn't come up really but it's a thing, it's just a couple lines but it is there so be aware, just in vague descriptions of the corpse, respawning and all that, speaking of which, techno and wil are biologically related but the rest aren't, the comfort part is in chapter two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrichor/pseuds/patrichor
Summary: they find wilbur too late.it takes nearly an hour of combing through the forest, following signs of fighting and calling their brother's name, growing increasingly worried with each following silence. An hour of fear growing inside technoblade as he sees tommy growing more desperate each minute, his voice cracking.he's just sixteen- too young to have fought in a war and been exiled from the very country he gave everything for. too young for the horrors he has seen already. he still clings to his ideals of heroism, insisting that they will be victorious because they are morally right, and techno can recognize a coping mechanism when he sees one. he will not take away the crutch his brother leans on, not now when unity is more important than ever.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: sbi stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078391
Comments: 14
Kudos: 387





	1. i couldn't utter my love when it counted

**Author's Note:**

> oooooh look at me using parentheses in a title i feel so fancy dsfhdsj
> 
> anyway uhh all you really need to know for this piece is that respawning isn't instant, the worse the damage the longer it takes since there's more to fix
> 
> this is obviously about the characters not the actual people, but if any of the cc say they don't like this kinda stuff it'll be taken down i don't wanna make anyone uncomfortable

they find wilbur too late.

it takes nearly an hour of combing through the forest, following signs of fighting and calling their brother's name, growing increasingly worried with each following silence. An hour of fear growing inside technoblade as he sees tommy growing more desperate each minute, his voice cracking.

he's just sixteen- too young to have fought in a war and been exiled from the very country he gave everything for. too young for the horrors he has seen already. he still clings to his ideals of heroism, insisting that they will be victorious because they are morally right, and techno can recognize a coping mechanism when he sees one. he will not take away the crutch his brother leans on, not now when unity is more important than ever.

they spread out to search more carefully. techno's heart stops as he catches the scent of blood, and he takes off at a run with tommy shouting after him. the smell grows stronger, and he eventually bursts into a clearing. tommy nearly crashes into him as he freezes, complaints dying on his tongue as he takes in the scene in front of their eyes.

the clearing floor is soaked with blood- _too much for one person to lose and survive,_ the voices whisper. techno treats that statement with the importance it deserves, disregarding it entirely-but the largest amount leaves a heavy trail as though someone ~~was dragged~~ dragged themself into a cave mouth to hide. he can't move, can barely breathe as tommy pushes past him and runs into the cave, calling out for their brother.

the chilling scream of anger and fear tommy lets out as he lifts his torch to illuminate the interior of the cave before dropping it entirely as he rushes further in that roots techno's feet from the ground as surely as if he were up to his knees in the dirt. he knew as soon as they reached the clearing and saw how much blood was there, but he'd let himself hope anyway.

"..wil?"

tommy shakily kneels on the cave floor before the figure slumped against the back wall, chin resting on its chest. somehow, he is grateful that he does not have to see his brother's expression in death, his usual larger-than-life presence replaced with... nothing at all. a lifeless corpse still clinging to a sword in his hand as if it would save him if he only didn't let go.

he realizes distantly that his hands are trembling as techno moves past him, kneeling beside their brother and gently gathering what's left of wilbur into his arms. someone is crying, tommy notes dully, only realizing it's him when he reaches up to find his face wet with tears.

the voices are sad. they quiet, for once, allowing techno peace to curl protectively around his twin's body and pretend he isn't shaking. _he'll respawn,_ they whisper, attempting to provide comfort in their own way. _he'll be back soon._

techno knows. it doesn't make it any easier to surrounded by the sickening smell of his brother's blood.

...there's so much blood.

_blood,_ the voices chant, growing in volume as techno's bloodlust spikes. _they hurt him, **make them pay, maKE THEM P A Y**_

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

techno comes back to awareness as a hand touches his shoulder, and it's only then that he realizes he's snarling. tommy grips his sleeve, teary-eyed and furious.

"we'll get 'em, big man." he promises. "we gotta make sure wil's safe first, and then we'll make them all sorry, yeah?"

techno nods slowly, reaching up to unclasp his cape and wrapping wilbur in it as carefully as he can. he is technoblade, legendary warrior, blood god; he is not made for delicate tasks and gentle touches. his family, though, has always been the exception.

cradling wilbur in his arms, he stands, nodding to tommy. "let's get back." he says.

the voices are angry. they clamor, demanding vengeance, but he internally snaps at them to _wait._ there will be blood, but first he will take care of his family. once his brother is safe, though... he will find out who hurt him, and he will show them why he is called the blood god.

he is the blade, and no one touches his family and lives.


	2. ah, but i'm singing like a bird 'bout it now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he must have moved or made some sort of noise, because the next thing wilbur knows the hand in his is gone and tommy is leaning over him with an expression of cautious hope that turns to relieved excitement as he sees wilbur looking back.
> 
> "wilby!" he practically launches himself at his brother, too happy to see him awake to be embarrassed by using a nickname from when they were kids. wilbur wraps his arms around tommy in return, tactfully pretending not to notice the damp patch appearing on his shirt or tommy's shaking shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm writing block men fanfiction over winter break because i'm severely depressed.... what even is my life :')
> 
> anyway i had a meltdown yesterday for sensory reasons and wrote the first chapter and part of the second in one sitting so... maybe this could be called a ventfic, idk
> 
> i just have feelings i don't know how to process so projection it is lmao

the last thing wilbur remembers is cold, reaching into his bones as his vision fades.

he thinks back further. he'd used himself as bait to lure the archers away so that his brothers could get in close and end the skirmish, just like he'd done countless times in the revolution, but it must have gone badly because he can feel the usual post-respawn buzz in his core from the remnants of his body being knitted back together. he died, then. well, it isn't like he hadn't been aware that was the most likely outcome.

..sky gods, he hopes his brothers didn't find his body. him being missing for however long would be awful for them, of course, but he's seen tommy die in front of him twice now. he knows exactly what seeing a body breaks inside of you, and though he's died many times he's managed thus far to avoid anyone he cares for seeing his corpse.

until now, apparently, despite dragging himself into a cave as a last effort to keep his body hidden. as he slowly opens his eyes, he becomes aware of the bed beneath him, far more comfortable than the rock wall he'd died leaning against. there's a presence at his side and a hand in his, and while normally he'd be wary something about it is so familiar even in his semi-conscious state that he can't help but be calm.

he must have moved or made some sort of noise, because the next thing wilbur knows the hand in his is gone and tommy is leaning over him with an expression of cautious hope that turns to relieved excitement as he sees wilbur looking back.

"wilby!" he practically launches himself at his brother, too happy to see him awake to be embarrassed by using a nickname from when they were kids. wilbur wraps his arms around tommy in return, tactfully pretending not to notice the damp patch appearing on his shirt or tommy's shaking shoulders. "i'm so glad you're okay- you fuckin' scared us wilbur, it took like five days for you to respawn and then you wouldn't wake up and we didn't know if something went wrong or-"

"breathe, tommy," wilbur interrupts his frantic speech with a raspy voice. "i'm okay. you can't get rid of me that easily."

tommy lets out a sound that might have been a laugh or a sob, muffled by his head still being tucked into wilbur's shoulder. wilbur shifts, trying to move as little as possible, and brings a hand up, stroking tommy's hair reassuringly. "i'm sorry for worrying you." he hesitates, his other hand tightening around tommy's back. "tommy, did you- were you the one to find me?"

"we both did." a deep voice answers him, and wilbur turns to see technoblade in the doorway to the room in pogtopia they'd designated the medical wing. he looks unaffected, but wilbur knows his twin well enough to see the lingering tension in his posture and the shadows under his eyes. he probably hadn't slept more than a few hours since wilbur's death.

wilbur lifted his hand from tommy's hair and held it out to his brother, beckoning him over to the bed. "hey, tech," he offers an apologetic smile, knowing the other will understand what he's really saying even if tommy doesn't. he isn't apologizing for his actions- making himself a target, acting as a decoy, being killed- he's apologizing for not hiding better. for letting them see his body. from the tightness around techno's eyes, he knows his twin understands. they'll probably be having a talk about that later, after techno has dealt with the rest of his anxiety from the period wilbur was dead.

he reaches out, letting techno hold his wrist and feel his pulse as he moves to sit on the edge of the bed. if having concrete proof that he's alive is what his brothers need, then he doesn't mind sitting still and letting them hold him. it's... actually kind of nice. he can't remember the last time he had prolonged physical contact with anyone that didn't involve injuries on at least one party. Definitely not since being exiled. Before the revolution, probably. it makes him think of simpler times, sitting around a campfire in phil's backyard as he played guitar and tommy improvised some of the worst (and funniest, not that wilbur would ever admit it) lyrics wilbur had ever heard.

later, with tommy asleep next to wilbur, techno sighs and hands wilbur his jacket, freshly cleaned of the blood and stitched up where arrows had pierced the fabric. wilbur takes it with a grateful nod, trying to put it on without moving too much and waking tommy.

"wilbur, we gotta talk." techno rumbles, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

wilbur had figured this conversation would come once tommy fell asleep. he offers a smile, already preparing deflections. "sure, what's up?"

techno doesn't fall for his light tone, studying him with knowing eyes. "..you weren't wearin' armor."

wilbur blinks, momentarily caught off guard. "i don't like armor, tech, you know that. it wouldn't have helped anyway, i think there was poison or something on their arrows."

techno arches his brow, clearly unimpressed by this argument. he does drop the topic, though something tells wilbur he'll be bringing the incident up later as ammunition in their ongoing debate over armor.

"don't do that again." wilbur stiffens and opens his mouth to speak, but techno isn't done. "you can't keep using yourself as bait, wilbur. what if they had found you before we did? they could've held you as a hostage, or killed you permanently before you could respawn! how am i supposed to keep you safe if you run off and intentionally put yourself in danger?"

"i'm not helpless, technoblade." wilbur sits more upright, frowning at him. "you know i was a general, right? i can take care of myself."

he's prepared to argue the point. he isn't prepared for his brother to sit next to him and pull him into a tight hug.

"i just want you to be safe," techno says softly, resting his chin on wilbur's head. "i know you can fight, we learned together. i just want you to be safe wil, but i can't protect you if you keep pullin' this kinda shit."

he remains stiff for a moment before melting into techno, clutching at him desperately like a lifeline. hidden from the world in his brother's arms, wilbur lets himself break. a large hand, infinitely gentle, strokes his back as he falls apart, the leftover fear and adrenaline from his death hitting him all at once.

he can't make any promises so he says nothing, tightening his grip. lately, something deep inside has been telling him that he's fated to die alongside the country he founded, and the more it speaks the more he finds himself listening. wilbur is a storyteller at heart, and what a satisfying ending it would make for the creator to perish with his creation- or rather, what his creation had become.

techno sighs, understanding his brother's silence for what it is and burying his face in wilbur's hair. later, he will write to phil and ask him to come to pogtopia. wilbur is becoming more reckless and unstable, and though it galls techno to admit it, he doesn't think he can protect his brother from his own mind. their father is good at this sort of thing, and if wilbur won't confide in him then phil has the best chance at getting him to open up.

but that is later. right now, techno just holds his brother close and prays to wilbur's sky gods that he will never have to see his brother hurt so badly again. he is a creature of violence, he has never expected to live for long. but his brother thrives in peace, and techno has never wanted anything as badly as he wants right now his family to live long, peaceful lives. as technoblade holds his brother in his arms, he silently vows that he will do whatever it takes to ensure that this nation never hurts his family again. even if that means he'll have to raze the whole thing to keep the corruption and burden of power away from his brothers, he will do it. manburg, l'manberg- no matter what it's called, it has done far too much damage to his family already.

he will not let it hurt them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell i have no fuckin idea whether to use burg or berg, i just kinda decided to use both lmao. hey, if schlatt can get rid of the l' he can also make the e into a u
> 
> also me being incredibly touchstarved definitely didn't have an effect on this chapter,,, not at all,,,,,,
> 
> i meant for the chapters to be around the same length but here we are i guess
> 
> i do want to write more sbi so if you have any specific prompts/scenarios you wanna see feel free to make suggestions. i do have to say tho i haven't been able to even watch tommy's exile streams bc there's some,,, heavy topics in there that would negatively affect me so no exile fics from me. it just touches on some personal stuff i prefer not to think about bc i have a lot of trauma to unpack, my therapist & i haven't even touched that part yet dsfdh
> 
> hope u enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it :) have a good night and take care of your mental health, yeah? there's nothing wrong with not engaging with certain kinds of content if it would be harmful to you, it isn't some kind of judgement on the quality of the content it's just you taking care of yourself. dream smp deals with some heavy shit, it's okay to take breaks or skip parts it won't make you any less of a fan

**Author's Note:**

> i just really like the imagery of a dead person sitting against a wall/tree/whatever when they're found, idk why but it gets me every time it's so good
> 
> anyway thank you for reading, hope u enjoyed :)


End file.
